gunter_and_usaymfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3 Script
Rays of bright light stream into King Rudiger's palace as the sun rises. Gunter has been avoiding Benver and his crew for the past few weeks. Their attitudes towards the boy has dramatically changed; Gunter remembers when the Alarics used to greet him warmly every time they came to visit, but now they stare at him coldly and scoff whenever he walks by. Benver must have told everyone about his secret affair. Gunter can't help but feel shameful. Usaym remained in Astanmark, though he had left with his uncle Darir occasionally to visit neighbouring areas and experience other parts of Europe he has mainly been based in Astanmark in the palace. Usaym had been isolating himself from Gunter and the other weird family, as well as the royals themselves if he could help it. Though he saw strange looks he concluded they were from his darker skin colour and different clothes. Benver meanwhile was keeping a close eye on both of the boys. He had already told King Rudiger about his son's supposed romantic relationship with the Arab prince but Rudiger initially dismissed it and rebuked Benver. But as the days pass, he started noticing the subtle changes in his son's behavior and words. Gunter, once a happy young child who was full of energy and loved to go hunting with the other Alaric children had now remained in the palace for most of the day in his secluded room, devoid of natural light. Gunter spoke less and dragged his feet more, and was taking more naps than usual. Rudiger interpreted these changes as demons attempting to influence Gunter. Benver, backed by his cousins trained in witch-busting, slowly peeled away Rudiger's doubts; finally, Rudiger gave in one fateful afternoon and agreed to bring in a witch doctor to see his son.(edited) Usaym was lying in his room when Darir his uncle and Aegyptus diplomat walks in. Surprised Usaym quickly sits up so he looks at least slightly presentable. Darir circles the bed before coming to sit opposite Usaym. “Be careful boy,” he warned. Usaym looked up confused, waiting for Darir to continue. “There have been rumours of a witch doctor coming to the palace, and you know what witch doctors do here.” Usaym stares back and nods, appearing unemotional. Darir sighs at his nephews stubbornness before walking towards the door. “I’m not quite as clueless as you may think.” Gunter passes by Darir on his way to Usaym's room. He hesitates before slowly opening the creaking door. "Usaym?" Usaym shakes his head, making sure he has heard correctly before his eyes meet Gunter’s. Quickly averting his gaze, Usaym wanders towards the door. “I think it’s best you leave,” the words sounding harsh as they echoed around the room. "Usaym, please." Gunter sounds desperate, as if he has lost all hope in the world. "Listen to me. I've heard that they're bringing in some kind of doctor from the countryside. I have no doubt that it's because of me. I'm scared, Usaym." Usaym’s eyes snap back up to Gunter, “well they obviously won’t find anything will they? There’s nothing to find.” "I don't know, Usaym. I think there is something wrong with me...." Gunter looks down. He grits his teeth and then looks back up, his eyes full of rage. Nobody has ever seen this expression of Gunter before. Abruptly, Usaym pulls Gunter fiercely into the room and slams the door. “Shut the fuck up Gunter.” Gunter resists Usaym's touch and pulls back away from him "None of this would've happened if only I never met you. Now Benver is holding me hostage and is trying to get me killed! Why can't I live a normal life? Why can't I just forget about all this? Why must I be afflicted with this disease?! Now because of you, I'm going to die!" Usaym glares at Gunter before trying to back him up into a corner, “nothing is wrong with you Gunter.” His gaze softened as he regarded Gunter’s frightened state, reaching out to gently trace Gunter’s arm his eyes rose again to meet Gunter’s. “Let me get you out of here.” Gunter pulls away from Usaym, still full of fury. He shoves Usaym "Get away from me! You have caused this disease! I don't want to see your face anymore!" Stumbling from the unexpected attack, Usaym falls heavily into the end of the bed, whacking his jaw where there will surely be a bruise by the end of an hour. “Why did you come here then?” He asks, frustrated “I’m offering you this as a friend.” "I just want to-" Suddenly there is a clamor downstairs. The loud voices of Benver, his relatives, King Rudiger, and another unknown person can be heard. "Yes, this way doctor." Benver says cheerfully Shaking his head, Usaym gestures to the window, “if you want to escape this doctor, I can help, don’t let your pride get in the way.” Gunter looks towards the window, then back at Usaym. The rage in his eyes have disappeared, and instead have been replaced by fear. "I....I....." He stammers but can't say anything. The Sorrentopian diplomat runs past the room "Where is the water in this place?" He says while juggling a flaming hat “What was that?” Usaym asked confused, before turning back to Gunter and approaching him carefully, “this is not about us Gunter, this is about you.” "We.....we can't escape. There are guards all around this palace!" The voices get closer Usaym sighs “we have a direct way to a roof, from there we can go to my uncles room and smuggle you out on our diplomatic ship.” One of the diplomat's companions follows the diplomat with some water he found "I found the water sir." "The roof?! There are archers stationed up there!" “Damn, we just need to find a way to get you to the room.* "They'll certainly lock the palace down and search for me!" “Do you want to do this or not, if not just go and find the witch doctor yourself.” Gunter shakes his head. "We can't do this, Usaym. We simply can't." “The doors right there Gunter.” Just then, the doors to the room opens. King Rudiger, Benver, Edmund, two guards, and a man dressed in long black robes enter. Usaym stands there speechless, glad that he isn’t too close to Gunter. "Usaym, may we have some privacy please?" King Rudiger points to the door. Benver has a wicked smile on his face while Edmund simply stares coldly at them. Usaym fidgets with his fingers before shaking his head. “I’m afraid that is not possible.”(edited) The king looks at him confused and somewhat insulted "Excuse me?" Usaym looks back up at the king “in Aegyptus witch doctors are illegal as their practices have been proved to be inhuman and bordering on torture. I’d hate for you to not realise the truth behind this.” The king stares at Usaym. "I, uh, I-" "Look kid, this isn't Aegyptus. This is Astanmark, and our witch doctors are the best around. Now get going." Benver quickly interjects Usaym stands his ground “I can’t let this abhorrent practice come into your palace without you hearing the truth,” he quickly turns to Benver “by best do you mean the best at torturing?” "Hey kid, none of our practices are abhorrent. We don't do torture here. I think you're conflating the witch doctors of the Middle East with the fine doctors we have here. Our Astanian doctors don't torture anyone. They just ask questions, that's it." Edmund says “A friend of mine was once tortured by a witch doctor in Astanmark, I beg to differ.” "I think you're telling lies, kid, just like you lied to Rudiger a couple months back." Edmund says again Usaym looks on, in mock confusion “lies? You dare say I lie? Of course I wouldn’t lie, if I did I would feel Allah’s wrath.” "Oh you'll be feeling Allah's wrath very soon, young man." Benver says while grinning ear to ear. “What do you mean? Are you threatening me with my own god? Allah knows what is right and wrong, Allah shines favourably on those who are truthful and halt others lies.” "I know for a fact that Allah has condemned your perverted ways. I've read your holy book, boy. Now time to move along." Benver says, getting somewhat frustrated “My perverted ways?” Usaym asks before answering his own question, “you mean when you forcefully stuck your hand down my pants?” Usaym turns to the king “I am sorry for not telling you earlier but I was scared of what Benver and Allah would do to me and how my own country would view me, but after revisiting the Qur’an I realise I am not in the wrong.” "Oh he continues telling lies! What a sick bastard!" Benver exclaims "Come on kid, stop it. We've got a copy of the Quran in this very palace to test your claims. We know that what you've been doing with Gunter is wrong. Our young prince is just a victim of your sexual desires." Edmund says. Just then, Gunter's older sister and older brother appear in the doorway. "What's happening?!" Usaym looks on in shock “so I’m being blamed for your Benver’s sexual deviance? Gunter was just someone I confided in about it, I was terrified to open up to anyone else. Benver then got jealous of me confiding and talking to Gunter. This is why he has started this witch hunt!” King Rudiger simply looks down and shakes his head. "I'm sorry Usaym. I mean no disrespect to you, but I ask you to leave the room." The witch doctor starts to frantically look around the room "What's this? Why do I see dark shadows moving around? Oh! I hear vile whispering! I see demons! We must perform the ritual quickly before it's too late!" Usaym looks firmly at the king “you know what will happen when my father hears about this, how I have been abused in your country and you take no notice and now you are leering this vile man abuse your son as well.” "Abuse? Please, tell me what abuse has taken place at the hands of Benver. And try not to bullshit your way through it." Edmund says Usaym shuddered “it first took place in Aegyptus, where Benver whispered terrible terrible threats and sexual words to me though he was gone before I considered if I should tell my father.” "Lies!" Benver shouts, now exasperated. "You're quite persistent, aren't you? How long will these lies last, hmm?" Edmund asks in a mocking tone Usaym cries out and makes it seem like he is sobbing “I just want my father, my father can deal with this.” "Ugh! I cannot stand this bickering! We need to test young Gunter right now before I lose sight of the demons!" The doctor shouts "You'll meet your father in a few weeks, Usaym." King Rudiger says. He orders the two guards to remove Usaym from the room “If you go through with this, you do not know how angry he will be. How you have harboured my abuser and then disrespected my status. Astanmark May very well be forging its own war path.” "Don't listen to this perp. Remove him." Edmund says sternly. The guards enter the room and proceed to grab Usaym and attempt to drag him out Usaym turns round and attempts to battle free from the guards, swinging and kicking with all his might and muscle to be free. “Astanmark will pay for this.” The guards use all their strength to pin down Usaym. One of the guards gets kicked in the nose and yelps out in pain. "Now he's attacked Astanmark's finest!" Benver exclaims, intending to use this as an excuse to justify the Aegyptian's expulsion in the coming days. The bigger guards finally manage to subdue Usaym and carry him out of the room Usaym was dragged to his uncle Darir, the bruise from his fight with Gunter as well as other bruises covered his face and arms. “Dear Allah, what have you got yourself into?” *Darir asks before leading Usaym into his room. “I messed up uncle, I really did,” and proceeds to tell Darir the whole story, including the truth. Darir shakes his head, “we need to get the poor boy out of there as soon as we can, but to do that we need to make Aegyptus’ threat realistic,” he glances down at Usaym’s state “and if your father saw you like this right now...” Two guards position themselves outside the diplomats' room to keep an eye on them. Benver and his crew gleefully enter Gunter's room and close the door behind them, with 4 extra guards manning the hallways "That kid sure was a fighter. His perverted desire to touch our innocent Gunter must've gotten the better of him." Edmund says as the witch doctor prepares his tools Darir shakes his head at Usaym, “sometimes the damage is just too far gone, we need to get you out of here as it will not be safe much longer.” Ignoring Usaym’s protests, Darir opens the door and greets the guards. “I do not appreciate being guarded like this, we are now headed to the port.” "We will inform the king of your departure. Until he responds, you are to remain in here. Your little prince is a threat to the process currently taking place in Gunter's room and we fear he may cause harm." The guards responds “You will let us go now, otherwise you will feel our Sultan’s wrath, escort us to the port for all I care.” "The king has yet to be notified." “Let us leave.” The guards sigh. "We will inform the king. And get that little brat under control." One of the guards leaves to tell King Rudiger. Darir sighs “your father won’t be happy.* The guard returns a few minutes later with King Rudiger "I'm very sorry it had to come down to this. I don't want to harm Astanmark's relationship with Aegyptus in any way." The king says. Just upstairs, the witch doctor can be heard chanting fervently Darir nods “us as well, I fear that Benver May have agitated Usaym more than he lets on and the fact he was so worried about Gunter and the witch doctor, lead him to lie.” "I understand that this can be very stressful and may compel people to fabricate stories. But we must find the root of Gunter's illness before it gets worse." Darir nods sceptically “of course, we just ask for Benver to be located away from Usaym for the remainder of this trip, though we believe we will head off today.” "Of course, I will make sure Benver will not even see Usaym's face. And won't you please stay for dinner tonight?" “Yes that would be lovely.” "I'm glad you agreed. I will have the servants prepare the tables." King Rudiger marches downstairs. Meanwhile, a thud is heard in Gunter's room. The witch doctor and the Alarics step out. "My lord, he's difficult to deal with!" The doctor says. "I must see the lavatory." They all quickly go outside, leaving Gunter alone in his room Usaym slowly creeps out of Darir’s presence, trying hard not to disturb the man hard at work on his desk. Opening the door he sees that the guards have become preoccupied at the other end of the corridor. Quickly darting through the palace, Usaym makes his way to Gunter’s room before putting his head to the crack of the door, checking who was in there. Gunter sits alone in his room, his head down and sobbing profusely. Eyes widening at the sight, Usaym slowly pushes the door open and creeps inside. Gunter suddenly looks up. He is startled but relaxes when he sees Usaym. His eyes are red and his face is covered in tears. Shutting the door quietly, Usaym rushes over to Gunter and softly draws him into a hug, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Gunter doesn't resist; in fact, he embraces Usaym. "Usaym...I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. Please Usaym, don't leave me." He says in-between sobs “Ssh, sssh I’ll never leave you,” Usaym promises, stroking Gunter’s back comfortingly. Gunter stops sobbing as he feels the warmth of Usaym. "I'm so sorry Usaym. That strange man....he shouted at me and chanted in a strange language. I don't feel safe...." Usaym wraps his arms around Gunter tighter “I won’t let him hurt you, I won’t Gunter.” Usaym gazes into Gunter’s eyes “you’re so brave, you know that? My little warrior.” "Usaym....they are....they are trying to.....trying to...." The heavy footsteps of guards, the doctor, and the Alarics are heard around the corner Usaym cuts off Gunter with a kiss to the lips, longer than either of them has done before. He breaks it off and rests his forehead on Gunter’s “you’re my little warrior with the courage of a lion. You can survive this Gunter.” The footsteps get louder and heavier. "I'm telling you, that boy has been permanently afflicted by demons. It's best that he be gotten rid of, if you know what I mean. We can't let this madness spread to other members of the royal family." Benver's voice is heard. Usaym gazes at Gunter in horror before motioning to the window “jump out with me, I don’t care if the archers find us but we will be together.” "No....no, the guards will kill us. I will try to talk them out of it. I think I have a chance....just have some hope..." Gunter says. The others are nearly at the door Usaym gives Gunter one last hug “my brave little warrior,” before darting under the bed. The door opens. The doctor, Benver, Edumund, and 4 guards enter. "Boy, I have decided to perform some.....intensive rituals on you in one last attempt to rid the demon. This will require a a quiet place. Follow me to the basement." The doctor says. Gunter initially resists but the guards pick him up forcefully and carry him downstairs Usaym watches Gunter get taken away in horror, waiting for them all to leave before sneaking back to Darir’s room. King Rudiger calls out to the guests "Dinner's ready!" Dirar looks up, pleasantly surprised to see Usaym still there, “lets go boy.” They follow the echo of the voice to the dining room. A large table for Rudiger and the diplomats have been set up filled with delicacies. "Feast in!" Usaym picks at his food half heartedly, feeling too sick to eat. As they eat their meals, Gunter's screams can be heard coming from the underground dungeons. "They must be getting rid of the demon." King Rudiger says nervously Usaym’s head snaps up, hands curling into fists as he struggles to contain his anger. After finishing their meals, Rudiger chats with the diplomats for about an hour, apologizing profusely occasionally for their treatment. As they are wrapping up, King Rudiger says "I'm glad to have hosted you folks in my palace. May the bonds of Astanmark and Aegyptus only grow stronger." As he says this, the doctor, guards, and the Alarics emerge from the basement carrying a badly beaten Gunter. Usaym’s mouth opens wide in horror “what have you done to him?” They group carries Gunter out to the courtyard, paying no heed to the Aegyptians. "You don't want to see this. And neither do I." Rudiger says as he tries to lead the diplomats to a room where Gunter will not be seen Usaym shakes his head “no, what are you doing to him.” The king doesn't respond. Outside, a large sword is brought for the doctor. Gunter is laid out on the ground, too weak to move. The doctor begins chanting a strange tongue before Benver grabs the sword from him. "This is taking too long." Benver raises the sword high. He smiles at Edmund and the doctor before striking it down. Blood stains the ground. Usaym falls to his knee’s, mouth open in a hoarse cry and tears dripping down his cheeks. He attempts to stand, swaying and legs wobbly as he tries to claw his way towards Gunter. The Sorrentopian diplomat looking out his window is stunned by the scene below The guards prevent Usaym from crawling any further. King Rudiger silently sobs Usaym attempts to fight against them “I need to see him, I need to see him one last time.” He cries out in vain. The diplomat whispers to his companion, who writes something done and leaves Benver notices Usaym "See what, huh? The severed head of your lover? Hahahah!" The guards block the Sorrentopian diplomat. "Where do you think you're going?" Usaym gives up and curls into a ball on the floor, Darir makes his way over and coaxes him up on his feet. “We will be leaving now.” "Good riddance!" Benver shouts The man speaks “I am constantly running between here and Sorrentopia, I’m the messenger after all.” "We'll need to search ya." The guards say The man consents he is unarmed and the only thing on him is the paper "What's that paper, hmm?" “A message for the President.” Darir silently holds Usaym delicately, like he could break any moment. All the other Aegyptian diplomats decide to leave and they head immediately to the port with their things before boarding their diplomatic ship back to Aegyptus. "What's it say?" The guards ask. “It’s detailing the retrieval of the horse that ran off, I kept forgetting to write it down.” "Lemme read it." He hands him the paper, as he said it talks about the horse’s retrieval There is also a recipe for bread The guards look at him suspiciously. "You know it's illegal to report on the monarchy's private affairs unless given express permission, right? Have you got anything else on you?" “It’s not the private affairs of the monarchy, it’s our affairs, and no only the paper.” "Alright. But if we start seeing news about what just happened, then you're gonna be in trouble, lad." “Don’t threaten me sir, I’m a simple messenger, but thank you, and don’t tell anyone about this recipe, family secret.” He says with a smile "Right then." Benver approaches the messenger, sword still in hand. "Hey, I keep forgetting. Did we send emissaries to Sorrentopia? If not, then I'll have some accompany you.' “I’m not sure if you did, but if you wish, however I would like to make this run first, it’s hard enough by myself and one of the routes I take to the President is blocked to anyone but officials, it’s the fastest.” "Well I'm sure sending some dignitaries to accompany you won't be harmful. It's essential that we establish ties with you. And plus, a bigger group increases the odds of survival. You wouldn't want to go alone, would you?" “I’ve made it through alone, I’ll be back soon, you can send the emissaries with me the second time, also this way the President can prepare for their arrival.” "The emissaries are just waiting to visit Sorrentopia! It'd be rude to make them wait weeks for your second arrival! I'll bring them right now." Benver goes inside the palace The man shakes his head with a laugh “Oh well some people won’t be persuaded..” Benver returns with some finely dressed men along with a few horses. "They will accompany you to Sorrentopia. They will be the official representatives of the kingdom of Astanmark. And here, I even brought some horses so the journey is shortened. I wouldn't want to have you running all the way!" “I wasn’t planning on running, we got our horse back, but okay.” The man waves to the diplomat and sets off with the party “We’ll just have to take the longer way, as I said the way I go is blocked off except for government officials.” "Well these men are government officials too!" “Our officials.” "Oh? Why is it only reserved for your officials? That's not very welcoming..." The man says with a smile “Please respect our rules, it’s not a dignified entry point for foreign officials, it’s overgrown, its dirty, it’s rough, the way I intend to take you is more clean and better suited” "So your own officials must cross through overgrown, dirty, and rough paths? That's not welcoming to your own people...." He whispers softly to Benver “I say it’s used by our officials, but I’m the only one who uses it, it makes me seem less like a carrier pigeon.” "Oh. I see. Well, farewell then. Hope you make it home safely." “Thank you for everything.” He says as they leave Benver goes back in the palace to take a long nap